


The Snake Who Swallowed The Wren

by TigerXBunnyXD (YukiClarkOnna)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Albanian Mythology, Bisexual Muslim, F/F, LGBTQ+ Muslim Characters, M/M, Muslim - Freeform, Muslim Character, Muslim OFC, Muslim characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiClarkOnna/pseuds/TigerXBunnyXD
Summary: Beacon Hill's isn't known for it's silence.Well...At least not to the people who's seen what goes "bump" in the night.





	The Snake Who Swallowed The Wren

Episode 1: Pilot

The night was dark and cold unlike any other Islin ever felt. The sky thundered and crackled with lighting; its clouds dark and heavy with water, rumbling and rolling as a storm brews in its wake.

Islin watches all this with sense of detachment as she rubs her hands against her arms to bate off the cold. After a while, she checks her watch and wonders what was taking Besime so long, she said she’d be here an hour ago.

 Islin takes out her phone from her back pocket and dials her sister’s number. She waits for her to pick up but when the dial cuts off it goes straight to voicemail. Islin sighs and hangs up.

“Where is she?” she mumbles. She checks the time once again on her watch, but the hands had suddenly stopped moving.

“What the hell,” she mutters, fidgeting with her watch she had just checked moments before and tapping its face to make sure it’s not stuck. She takes her phone back out to check the time on it instead, but as she presses the power button her phone screen stays blank.

“Damn it,” she curses.

Well, she thought, if Besime wanted to take her sweet time and maybe decide not to show up, Islin wasn’t going to stay out in the cold freezing her ass off while her sister was somewhere she assumed to be much more comfortable.

She decided to head back home.

She looked around the… forest? Wait. Why was she in the forest? She was supposed to meet her sister… Where? She couldn’t remember. She couldn’t even remember making an agreement to meet her sister anywhere. It was a school day and they had finals and tests to take tomorrow, so they had decided to retire to bed early.

So, if she was supposed to be sleep, then what was she doing out in the forest?

She then feels miniscule hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand at attention as goosebumps littered their way down her arms; a bodily reaction to the feeling of being watched. Islin turns her head to look behind her, but there was nothing there to see: just trees. A twig snaps in the distance and she whipped around to look to the side of her and, again, there was nothing: just trees.

 Apprehension built steadily in the pit of Islin’s stomach as she stared deeply into the deceptively still forest. It felt as if she was staring into the maw of some great gaping beast. Her gut tightened in unspoken fear. It was as if at any moment-, someone-something- would come stepping out of those trees and head straight for her.

A tremor ran through her.

She knew there was something lurking in the shadows of the woods and she knew that, that something could see her, but she could not see it.

“It’s almost time,” a voice says out of the darkness cloaking the woods.

As if on que, the thunder begins to rumble louder; sounding as if she stood mere inches away from the sky. However, beyond the cover of thunder and the flashes of lightning, she can make out a slithering sound hidden under the noise but not completely masked, and she tries to look closer into the darkness but, still, she sees nothing.

“Where is she?” the bodiless voice asks again.

“I don’t know,” she says, her reply shockingly calm despite her inner turmoil.

The thunder begins to rumble louder, and lightning struck a few feet from where she stood seemingly in reply to her answer. Despite the chaos, Islin never flinches.

“WHERE IS SHE?” it bellows, and the slithering becomes more incessant as the thunder shakes the ground beneath her feet and lightning begins striking around her from every corner. Then there’s more hissing and screeching, and yet the forest stays dark and unmoving.

“You know I can’t answer that,” she speaks, and in somehow-someway- she knew what the beast wanted just as she knew that this was all inside her head.

“I see,” it hissed, voice cold and deceptively calm, “Then there’s no point in keeping you here.”

Everything goes black.

-

Besime looks out towards the trees as they blur pass in shades of green and bark brown. She sighs and looks away as she begins to feel nauseous and slides her phone out of her pocket for the tenth time to check for any missed calls or text messages, but she finds none.

She sighs again.

“Don’t worry Besime,” Adam says, turning to smile at her reassuringly before focusing back onto the road, “Islin will be fine.”

Besime tries to calm herself down with the surety of her uncle’s statement, but her thoughts are being overridden with doubt and fear at what could have possibly caused her sister to currently be in a coma. They said it was an accident but in their line of work these types of things never are just “accidents”, but she can’t tell her uncle that of course seeing as Islin made her promise not to a tell a soul what they were up to in New York, so she says nothing in reply to Adam.

Besime’s been waiting on a call from some informant, her sister keeps in her contacts, to read more into the situation, but she hasn’t gotten anything back in the last 2 days. She tells her uncle she’s waiting for a call from one of her friends whose keeping an eye on Islin while Besime is staying with him and his sons. It was Islin’s orders to stay with family if a situation like this arose and Besime kind of regrets agreeing to it.

She wants to be with her sister, tracking down the son of a bitch that committed a hit and run on Islin. It would be much better than sitting and waiting for something to happen. She feels stuck and it’s irritating because she’s not one to sit still and wait for anything. It’s what gets her into trouble most times, but it’s also what gets her and her sister out of it too; more times than she can count.

“I’m sure she will be,” Besime says after a while because if there is one thing she knows about her sister, it’s that she’s resilient beyond belief.

Literally, beyond belief.

-

Besime checks her phone once more before Adam pulls into the driveway and another when she’s all settled in to her small, quaint new room. There’s no texts, voicemails, or missed calls and the waiting is driving her up the walls.

“Something wrong?” her cousin, Aziz, asks from her doorway.

“Zizi!” she says, excited to see her cousin home early from school because she needs to get her mind off things and what better way to do that than to annoy her younger cousin.

Aziz rolls his eyes at the nickname before she pulls him into a hug. He’s shorter than her and bony, almost to the point where he can use them as weapons against her, and she tells him as much.

“I wish,” he says and Besime kisses his cheeks just for that.

“Gross!”

Aziz slithers out of her hold to wipe roughly at his face and runs out of the room before Besime can grab him again. Besime, of course, chases him and before she knows it their wrestling on the hallway floor.

“Aziz! Besime! Stop playing and get down here to help with snacks!”

Besime pauses at her uncle’s words.

“Snacks?”

“Besime, get off me!” Aziz shrieks from below her as he beats his little fists against her back.

“Okay, coming!” Besime shouts out in reply, laying one last kiss on Aziz’s forehead before she gets up and rushes downstairs before Aziz gets his second wind and decides he wants to fight back.

-

Besime decides it’s time for a break after three tickle fights with, Aziz and Sebastian, her two younger cousins gets a little to rowdy and someone ends up having their lights knocked out. But Aziz gets her back pretty good, even if it was by accident. She waves off his apologies with a smile telling him it didn’t even hurt before making her way upstairs for some pain pills.

She checks her phone again after asking, Kahlil, her older cousin for some ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

She almost chokes on her water a she spots one message with four words that send a chill down her spine.

**014307892227: We’re coming for you.**

 

 


End file.
